


The Iron Celestial

by good_morning_vietnam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_morning_vietnam/pseuds/good_morning_vietnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen never wanted to be a superhero. Her parents, legendary Steve Rogers and the billionaire Tony Stark, gave her a dream life in the Avengers Tower, but her life is anything but a dream. Her older brother, Peter, is already following in the superhero footsteps of their parents whilst Eileen still struggles with day to day life.<br/>Follow the super dads as they watch their children grow and get ready to meet the most underqualified and disinterested superhero to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As dedication must go to http://the-solar-surfer.tumblr.com/, who helped me go from a roleplay together to actually writing this!!! Thank you Solar for also beta testing this and listening to me rant about what I want to write but can't into words. LOVE YOU!!!

The trail to the bedroom was cold and dark. The only glimpse of light came from the blue circle gleaming from the chest of the male taking the long trek. Each night the walk seemed to become longer and further away. As his destination became closer, the male’s heartbeat quickening with each step. He couldn’t believe how it had come to this.

Pulling out his hand, the male pushed the white oak door slowly, hoping no noise would wake the slumber of the person inside. The hinges of the door emitted a slight squeak.  The male’s heart quickened, stopping his actions momentarily. He waited. Nothing.

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, the male squeezed through the small gap between the door and the frame, sucking in his chest and stomach to achieve the tight squeeze.

Finally through, the male smiled to himself in joy. Success.

Yanking his socks off, as well as his grease-stained shirt, the male snuck over to the bed. He pulled the covers up before quickly sliding in, facing away from his spouse under the sheets.

A few peaceful moments passed before gentle muscled arms snaked their way around the male’s waist.

“You were up late again, Stark.” A soft voice spoke from behind him. “You know it’s bad for your health.”

Tony laughed softly under his breath. Nearly every night he did this same act of attempting to stay up later with his projects and not wake his lover. It never worked.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Tony answered in a mocking tone, turning around to face the other male.

Steve’s eyes glimmered a soft blue in the light of Tony’s arc reactor, a small smile developing on his face.

“Don’t be like that, Tony. I’m only trying to look after you.”

A few seconds past in silence. Steve’s facial expression was soft and loving as if he was out of some cheap chick flick, searching for something in Tony’s face.

“Okay, cut the act. What do you want?” Tony said, breaking the silence, raising his eyebrow at the other male.

Steve blinked as if coming out of a trance. “Wh…n-nothing… I was just thinking.” The blonde male answered, pushing his upper body up against the bed head, looking directly towards the door.

“Oh, crap.” Tony murmured, propping himself up on one elbow.

“I heard that,” Steve said without breaking his gaze.

Tony let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t like the way you’re looking at that door. I know it probably offended you in some way and that you want to have a nice stern talking to it, but giving it the death stare isn’t going to solve your obvious hatred towards-”   

“I want a child, Tony.” Steve interrupted.

Tony was taken aback by his lover’s comment. A child? Did Steve realise who he had married 6 months ago? No parent, that’s for sure.

Steve and Tony had a couple conversations like this before. The first time, Steve told Tony that his sexuality wasn’t exactly as straight as he leads others to believe (and that’s a quote. Exactly how Steve had told him). The second time, Steve told Tony that he was scared. Tony never thought he would ever hear that phrase come out of Steve’s mouth.

Recently, the couple had been found out about their ‘circumstance’, as the media put it. Tony was caught by a cameraman walking with this arm around Steve’s waist, which could have been passed as gesture of close friendship, although the media took it differently. Tony wasn’t exactly impressed by the amount of media coverage, however, a quick tweet, ‘Allegations of my relationship with @theCap are apparently TRUE #bae’, settle the issue.

Now, Tony knew that Steve was from a time where things were different, although Tony never quite understood the depth to which it would have affected his lover.  
  
After some pushing, Steve finally bugged and spilled his feelings. The 40’s weren’t actually the best time to be a homosexual. Tony remembered something Natasha had told him a little while back. 

Nat was usually Steve’s second-in-command in their missions so she knew certain things about Steve that Tony didn’t. Nat believed Steve had internalised homophobia. True, Tony wasn’t quite sure what the damn thing was, but after some late night googling and discussions with his AI JARVIS, Tony started to believe Nat. It was sad to admit; however Tony wanted to help Steve, no matter how long it took. They were still working at it, and positive results didn’t take as long to appear as Tony previously estimated.

On that note, the situation of children was a contributor to Steve’s beliefs about his sexuality. Steve wanted to someday have a family, like many people do. He wanted to give something his complete love and affection (apparently Tony wasn’t a candidate for the position). This was something that he believed was unachievable. Tony had proved him wrong, of course, confronting him with the knowledge that one day they could have a family and that there were numerous ways of which they could do so, however Steve didn’t believe it was the right to bring children into their world. This back and forth between wanting and not wanting children hurt Tony’s brain.

Now, Steve’s tone was different. It wasn’t a shaky tone of uncertainty, it was clear determination, as if his statement had no room for disagreement. Tony hated when his husband used that tone.

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to charm himself out of this one.

Clearing his throat, Tony pulled himself up further, placing a delicate hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Tony started. “Because having a kid is big work. Like, we are going to have to completely childproof the Tower; make sure the others don’t somehow kill the poor kid accidently; put a control on the elevators so they can’t sneak into the lab or Clint’s firing range; have a whole room decked out for them; find some cute little clothes and toys for them; have picnics at the park and teach them not to chase the ducks not matter how fun it is, and definitely….”

Tony was interrupted by the warm feeling of his lover’s lips on his own. Tony slowly closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. Tony’s thoughts drained out of him. He wanted to stay in this one moment for ever. Perhaps he could raise a kid, a happy one, unlike his father. Pulling away slowly, Steve looked into his husband’s eyes, a look of complete and utter happiness filling them.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?” Steve asked, now seated in between Tony’s thighs.

“Aye, Aye Captain.”

***

“FUCKING GODDAMMIT! Stop beeping at me you idiot! I fucking know you failed, you lame excuse for a machine! Rot in hell you good for nothing piece of fucking-”

“TONY!” Steve yelled over the commotion.

Tony stopped mid-yell, tightly holding a wrench over his head, ready to give physical harm to a machine of some description.

Saying the Lab was a mess would be an understatement. Multiple desks had been set up across the room, piles upon piles of sheets and blueprints laid out on them, in what seemed to be no particular order. Glasses and test tubes lined carts, with glass smashed on the ground in the previous commotion. Liquids stained the floors. Empty coffee cups could be seen on every surface.

Tony had been in this same circle for weeks, refusing to leave his Lab. He seemed to be working on something important, although Steve wasn’t quite sure what it was. Tony simply refused to tell him.

After two weeks, Steve had had enough. He needed to know what his husband was doing and why it was so important. It usually took something extremely urgent for Tony to refuse Steve when he come down in nothing but his shield covering his privates. Tony had refused him twice this week.

“You’re going to tell me right now what you have been up to or I’m calling Thor down here to have a little talk to you about the right way to respect your dear husband.”

Tony lowered his arms and tried to look straight at his husband. Steve had his ‘soldier’ posture in effect, his arms crossed over his broad chest, his shoulders pulled back and his eye shooting darts into Tony’s head. Tony approached his husband with careful steps, as if he knew he was walking on thin ice.

“Now Steve, it’s really nothing,” Tony spoke with a light tone, but avoided Steve’s eyes. “Just a project for SHIELD. You know how demanding they ca-”

“I’ve already talked to both Coulson and Fury,” Steve cut him off with raised hands. “And even had a little nice chat to Maria. They haven’t given you any assignments for months.”

“That doesn’t mean they don’t need anything! I’ve been working on a new… thingy.”

“The last time you made a ‘new thingy’,” Steve made air quotes with his fingers, rolling his eyes. “Without consulting SHIELD, a robot made a whole town rise into the clouds.”

“THAT WASN’T MY FAULT!” Tony shouted, throwing his arms out in protest. “I don’t have to tell you or SHIELD everything I do!”  

Steve was taken aback by Tony’s comment. Did Tony not trust him enough? Steve told Tony everything; his feelings, his fears, his plans. Clenching his fists, Steve tried stand as still as possible, not wanting to make any irrational actions.

“I’m your husband, Tony. You don’t need to keep secrets from me anymore.”

“Well, sometimes I do.” Tony said, turning around, trying to end the conversation.

“Tony.” Steve began, positioning himself directly behind Tony, placing a hand on his husband's shoulder.

The touch caused Tony to snap. “It’s none of your concern!” Tony smacked Steve’s hand away, rounding on him. “Just leave it be, Steve.”

“None of my _concern_?! My husband has been ignoring me for weeks because he is too busy playing with his toys!”

“THEY'RE NOT TOYS! I’m working on a big breakthrough here!”

“THEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS!” Steve raised his voice to match Tony’s, forgetting his composure entirely.

Then, suddenly, a new voice spoke from outside in the hallway. The two men quickly turned towards the sound. “I have Pepper’s blood sample that you wanted. It took some time to convince her to let us use her but she really want to help as much as she can.”

The figure appeared at the doorway, letting themselves inside the Lab. Bruce Banner obliviously walked passed the couple, his attention fully on the tablet in his hands. He kept talking: “I don’t think we can do this without her, Tony. Gosh, she’s such a great friend to you, even after you two broke up. But really Tony, have you told Steve yet…”

Bruce paused, glancing around, as if just noticing the way they were gawking at him. He always had a tendency to walk into awkward situations.

Tony’s eyes widened at the sight of his friend, trying the give him a mental vibe to run. Bruce didn’t seem to get the memo.

Steve moved faster than Tony could react. Tony tried to catch his arm, but Steve was already standing in front of Bruce Banner.

Bruce didn’t seem to be afraid of Steve, raising a curious eyebrow at him. Steve didn’t speak. Bruce didn’t move. Tony tried to calm his breathing. Silence filled the room.

“I’m guessing you haven’t got around to telling Steve yet, huh?” Bruce asked Tony, peering around Steve to look at him.

“He failed to mention it.” Steve answered in a threatening tone before Tony could speak.

Laughing softly, Bruce side-stepped and walked past Steve, seeming to be amused by the situation.

“Oh Tony, you’re screwed.” Bruce laughed, clapping his hand on his friend's shoulder before pulling some graphs up on the holographic screen on the far wall.

Tony wanted to strangle Bruce right then and there (which would be unwise considering the Big Green Guy simmering just underneath). Steve looked like he wanted to do the same to Tony.

Taking a deep breath, Tony walked towards Steve, taking him by his arm. Steve was shocked by Tony’s sudden gesture, to the point he didn’t even know what to do but to follow him dumbly towards the elevator. What was Tony doing?

Once inside, Tony pressed a button to take them to their floor, the penthouse. Obviously, Tony wanted to resolve their argument away from Bruce. If they were working together, why would Tony suddenly be so secretive?

As the elevator started to move, Tony resumed their conversation.

“Do you want a daughter or a son?” Tony asked, breaking the silence, squeezing Steve’s hands slightly as he spoke.

“W...What? Tony, what are you talking about? Don’t change the subject.” Steve answered with slight shock in his voice as he turned to face Tony. Why was he bringing this up now? Yes, they had been talking about children more than they previous had after the other night, but what did that have to do with Tony’s disappearances to Lab for the past couple of weeks?

“Just answer my question, Steve.” Tony said, still facing away from him.

“Well… I-I don’t believe it’s very fair to make such a discussion. I would love and care for my children no matter what gender they were. But, if you really want to know… I’d want a boy. Considering that we’d probably have to adopt, I guess we do get a choice of our child’s gender.”

Tony stayed silent for a few seconds before talking. “I want a girl… And adoption isn’t our only option…”

“I know, we could go through with surrogacy, but we would never be able to decide which one of us provides the DNA. Anyway, where would we find a surrogate, Tony? It’s not like we have any family to help us.” Steve added with sadness in his voice.

“Having biological children isn't impossible. That’s what I was working on.”

In a quick movement, Steve slammed his fist on the stop button before turning to his lover with a look of complete shock on his face. “W-What?”

“Also,” Tony continued, ignoring Steve's sudden reaction. “Never say you don’t have any family. I think the team could have a very lengthy argument with you about that.”

“Tony…”

Tony smiled to himself at his husband's shock. “Over the past weeks, Bruce and I have been combining technology and breakthroughs from scientists and doctors around the world on the possibility of same-sex reproduction. We were trying to combine our DNA to create a biological child. Unfortunately, we can’t complete the experiment without a female egg donor and surrogate. Bruce has been trying to find someone to be that person. It seems it wasn’t as hard as you might think. Pepper’s agreed, Steve. Isn’t that great? The child will only have 10% of her DNA, which in the end isn’t that much, but Pepper’s in perfect health. Good immune system. No known inheritable disorders. Also, the red hair could be a pretty interesting look. Are you going to say anything or just stare at me?”

Steve blinked a few times. A _biological_ child? They could actually have a _child_? How could this happen? It’s too good to be true.

“Steve…” Tony said cautiously as he turned towards his stunned husband. Steve looked down at his feet as he attempted to understand the situation.

“Steve, if you don’t want this I can shut down the program or give the research to another scientist. We can just adopt.”

Laughter was all Tony received as an answer. Steve doubled over, hands on his knees and gasping for air.

“And everyone said I was the crazy one.” Tony muttered under his breath as he leaned down towards his husband, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders to help him stand straight.

As Steve stood, Tony noticed the drips of water running down his face. Steve’s eyes were filled with tears. His smile was the biggest Tony had ever seen. Seeing his husband in such a happy state made Tony’s heart miss a beat.

 _This man is going to be the end of me._ Tony thought before embracing Steve in a loving hug. The laughing died down, leaving the two lovers standing in the warm embrace of each other’s arms, Tony’s head on Steve’s chest, Steve’s chin on top of Tony’s head.

“We’re really going to be parents?” Steve spoke, pulling Tony’s face away from his chest to look directly down at his gleaming smile.

“Short answer: yes. Long answer: not for a while. We have to get Pepper prepared first and implant the embryo. Woah, that sounds so weird. Also, you know, we have to wait like normal parents.” Tony explained.

Steve frowned at Tony’s comment. “Is Pepper really okay with this? She’s going to actually have our baby for us? Couldn’t that ruin her career?”

“WHAT!? NO WAY! Businesses aren’t allowed to discriminate like that anymore. I’m thinking she’ll probably just have the last couple of weeks off when it’s due. But Steve… It might not work the first try. It might take some altering and testing before we succeed. This has never been done before.”

“If it is… are you going to let others do this as well or… keep it to just us?” Steve asked, hoping that his lover wouldn’t keep such a breakthrough to himself.

“I wouldn’t even dream about keeping this scientific discovery to myself. I’ve arranged for Bruce to take the credit. He’s quite excited about it actually. He’s also wants to be the godfather.”

Steve laughed at Tony’s remark. “I think he might have a few other people battling him for that position.”

“So… You’re okay with this? Are we going to do this? Actually be parents?” Tony asked with a hint of worry filling his tone.

“I think we’re ready, don’t you?” Steve answered with a smile, giving his husband a peck on the lips.

Tony smiled in agreeance as he reached up to return the kiss to his husband.

Before Tony could reach, the moment was interrupted by a soft English voice filling the elevator, which Tony would admit, he forgot he was in.

“ _I’m sorry to interrupt this grand moment, sirs, and may I say I am delighted that there will be a new little master or miss for me to care for, but Mister Barton is becoming very enraged by the fact that the elevator doesn’t seem to be reaching his floor. He is at this moment resulting to banging the metal doors with his bow_.”

Steve let out a small chuckle as Tony rolled his eyes. “I swear, JARVIS, if Clint destroys any more of my property I will throw him off my roof and watch him attempt to fly like the pathetic little bird he is.”


	2. A Long Awaited, But Not Expected, Arrival

“Here we are, sirs, St. Teresa’s House for Orphaned Children.” The driver spoke, glancing up into his rearview mirror to address his passengers.

The whole drive from the Tower to Brooklyn felt awfully slow, and not just because of the contents stop and start to the traffic. 

Every few minutes, Tony would look down at his phone, checking for a message which was never there. A week prior, Tony and Bruce had tried their third attempt to successfully implant an impregnated embryo into Pepper’s womb. Each time previous was deemed unsuccessful, which was starting to concern both scientists. Although, Tony tried to keep a positive attitude, for both his husband and Pepper’s sake, as well as his own. 

Tony was desperate for this day to already end, for him to be able to be there to help Bruce check up on Pepper. However, it seemed someone was attempting to play a cold trick on him by making the day painfully slow. Tony wasn’t going to let them win. 

Steve, on the other hand, seem to bounce slightly in his seat with enthusiasm. Tony knew that returning to Steve’s old childhood neighbourhood would make his husband happy, but this was different. Steve didn’t look just happy. He look  _ excited _ . Why would he be so excited for a press stunt?

Tony sighed slightly at the thought. He wouldn’t have to be here if Fury didn’t believe it would be great for their public image. Tony really couldn’t care less, but the idea of making some less fortunate children happy excited Steve. Tony had to admit, he did like making his husband happy... well most of the time.

The driver stepped out of the car into the brisk New York winter morning before opening the passenger’s door on Steve’s side. The icy air filled the car, filling Tony with even more annoyance, causing a small pout to already develop on the man’s face.

“Now stop that.” Steve spoke up, tapping Tony on the lips. “At least try to look interested.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly before pulling his overcoat around his body firmer. “How about this?” Tony answered in a mocking tone, flashing a fake smile.

Steve sighed. “It will do.”

The two males finally stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk in front of a three-story brown brick building. With the small snowflakes falling around them, the building almost looked haunting, pushing Tony’s mood down further.

It’s not that Tony didn’t like children, he loved some of them (so long as they were hygienic and cute as a baby deer), but a whole building full of children was way over his limits. 

Steve seemed to sense Tony’s uneasiness, grabbing a hold of his husband’s hands, comforting the older man. Tony gave the other man a small smile, this time one full of truth, although Steve didn’t look initially convinced.

Tony probably led his husband to believe that he hated orphanages, which was somewhat true. He didn’t hate the idea of the places, he just hated the idea of anyone having to be brought to such a place. Tony was privileged enough to not be sent to one when his parents died, although the idea of it was a large question for young Tony. He didn’t want to leave his family memories behind, forced into making new ones but deep-down, Tony wondered what it would have been like, having a new family. He wondered if they would have been nice, if they would have loved him as much as his real parents did. 

A woman’s voice brought Tony out of his deep thoughts.

“Mr Stark! Mr Rogers!” A small round lady called out from the front door of the complex. The lady’s hair was almost as white as the snow around them, although most of it was covered by the black habit worn around her head. “I’m so glad you’re here! Come in, come in.” 

Steve flashed a warming smile at the lady’s kindness before leading himself and Tony inside the building. 

The brown brick and dullness continued inside the building, but at least it was warm inside. A long hallway stretched out in front of the couple, multiple door leading off into room whilst a large wooden staircase at the end of the hallway lead to the next floor. Next to the entrance, a door was open to Tony’s left, revealing a room of children playing with either each other or one of the small selection of toys spread across the room. 

Tony shifted left slightly, taking in a better view of the room. The youngest of the children could have easily been under 6 months old, whilst some of the older children, place on top of couch on the far wall, could have easily been almost 18. Altogether, there were at least 30 children inside the room. Tony wondered how many more the orphanage had spread across the building’s three floors.

The lady cleared her throat, bringing Tony’s attention out of the room next to him. 

“I’m so glad you could both make it. Having you both here will really lift the children’s spirits. Many are great fans of both of your work, as Captain America and Iron Man.” The lady spoke with a loving voice. “I better introduce myself: I’m Sister Geraldine.” 

“It is lovely to meet you, Sister.  You can just call me Steve; and Tony is my husband, although he doesn’t like to talk about it much.We are both extremely excited to meet the children.” Steve replied, nudging his husband his the shoulder slightly. 

“Yes!” Tony answered almost too loudly, blushing slightly at not being entirely aware of the conversation. “When will we be seeing the children?” Tony added clasping his hand together with a smile.

Sister Geraldine smile as if she was holding in a laugh. “Of course. We have two other rooms like the one to our left, both on the two stories above us, but I believe most of the children are down stairs. Other children may also be in the dining hall through the doors behind the staircase, whilst others may be in their rooms on the second or third floor. You’re both free to walk throughout our building as you wish. My fellow Sisters will be throughout the building to guide you or answer any of your questions.” With that, Sister Geraldine turn to address Tony directly. “And thank you again, Mr. Stark, for your grand donation to our funds. I have to admit, the other Sister and I were not expecting such a generous gift. Thank the Lord for your kindness.” 

Tony smiled at her, almost a little embarrassed, before the Sister left the couple. 

Steve turned his head towards his husband, raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me you were donating as well.”

“You really think I wasn’t? This place need some serious upgrades. Like seriously, did you see the front? Brown brick is so last decade.” Tony answered sarcastically before walking off into the room full of children with a happy smirk of his face.

With a huff, Steve followed suit behind Tony, as a group of children ran directly towards them, tangling themselves around the legs of the two heroes.

_ This is going to be a long day _ , Tony thought to himself.

 

✪ ✪ ✪

After a few hours of playing leap frog, getting a smiley face down on his cheek, playing tea party with some princesses, fixing a few computers for the teenagers and reading nine Disney books, Tony retreated from the room to give himself some peace and quiet for a few moment. Tony hadn’t checked his phone the whole time when with the children, which Steve would have to be impressed with. Taking his phone out of his back pocket, Tony touched the side bottom to only see his blank screensaver of his and Steve’s wedding photo. Tony smiled fondly at the memory.

Stretching out his back, he look back into the room watching his husband. Steve was seated on the tiniest stool in existence, whilst three girls tried to place bright coloured ribbons in his hair. Tony desperately wanted to take a picture of the moment, although he knew that he wasn’t the one to speak. He did indeed have a pink smiley face on his cheek.

Looking around the empty hallway, Tony took Geraldine’s advice and started to make his way upstairs, where he was sure other children were hiding. Two of the best superheroes in America, even the world, were downstairs playing tea parties; who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to see that?

Although, Tony understood that some children may feel intimidated by either of the two men or even the other children, so venturing upstairs was a great option. Also, it was like fifty percent quieter up here.

Upstairs was almost identical to the lower level, although with more doorways. Most of the doors were shut and Tony knew better than to invade someone’s personal space and walk right in. Instead, Tony lead himself down to the end of the hallway, were another common room was held. Inside was quiet, seeming to have no one inside. 

Peeking his head around the door frame, Tony took a slow survey of the room. In the corner, a small brown-haired child sat with a large book placed between his crossed knees. Tony raised an eyebrow at the child. He only looked about three, but with the glasses placed delicately on his nose and the large book in his lap, the child look oddly intelligent, like a tiny librarian. The fact that the child could even read amazed the man. The little child must learn quick. Tony wondered if that was what he looked like to his parents, when he used to sit on his father’s armchair at the end of the day, his head buried deep in one of his father’s science books. Even at a young age, Tony had a passion for learning.

Taking a step into the room, the floorboards creaked under the pressure of Tony’s foot. The child’s head jerked upwards, surprised by the sudden presence. As he looked up, the child’s glasses slid down to the end of his nose. Tony forced himself not to laugh, which was hard considering how adorable the child looked.

The child was definitely a boy, his large doe-brown eyes fixed directly into Tony’s. 

“Oops! Sorry to startle you, kid. I’m Tony, nice to meet you.” Tony spoke with a small wave, taking a few more steps into the room. The boy look sideways at him for a moment before returning to his book.

_ Did that child just ignore me? _ Tony thought to himself. Annoyed as well as interested, Tony walked slowly up to the boy, taking a place on the floor next to him.

“Whatcha reading?” Tony asked trying to peer over the boy’s shoulder to see the book.

Without glancing up, the boy answered, “A book about…bugs.”

Tony peered closer and glanced at a picture of a butterfly in mid-flight, it wings shining blue and black in the sun. 

“I think… bugs are… are…interesting.” The boy said, scowling a little, although his words were a little hesitant, like he wasn’t sure of himself . Tony raised his eyebrows at the boy’s comment. He seemed so defensive about it; Why?  Had he been told otherwise?

“They are pretty cool.” Tony answered, nodding sagely. “I have a friend who is obsessed with ants, but he’s a little weird.” 

The little boy looked up with amazement. “Really? You think they’re… cool?” The boy asked, completely ignoring Tony’s second remark. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the child’s utter fascination. “Well, yeah! I wouldn’t be a real scientist if I didn’t!”

“You’re a scientist?!” The boy said, pushing his book away to sit on his knees, facing Tony. His face transformed into a toothy grin, eyes wide with awe and excitement. Now  _ this _ was the kind of look Tony had been expecting earlier, in regards to his identity, but this time it felt different. He felt like he  _ earned  _ it.

Tony shrugged. “That and a lot of other things.” 

“Do you like machines? I like robots! Look at this!” The child said, before standing up and running across the room. 

Confused, Tony watched the boy as he ran to a table before running back with a small object. 

“Look!” The boy opened his hands to reveal the small object, a little blue robot

Tony took the object and looked it over. The object looked somewhat mismatched, as one of its legs was longer than the other. The boy seemed to notice Tony’s confusion and looked down shyly.

“I couldn’t find a leg that fit.” The boy said in a small voice.

Taking his eyes of the little machine quickly, Tony looked at the standing boy. “You made this?” He questioned.

The boy looked up slowly and nodded. “Yeah but it doesn’t walk right, see.” The boy reached out for the toy and picked it up carefully before placing it upright on the ground. Twisting the knob on the back, the toy started to move slowly, before falling over onto its side, the legs still moving. 

Tony would have laughed if the boy didn’t have a look a utter dejection in his eyes. Tony stood up slowly and carefully picked the toy up. 

“You know what? I can help you fix this if you want.” Tony offered to the boy, whose head quickly snapped upwards.

“Really!?!” The boy asked, all at once grinning again.

“Sure. What’s your name, kid?” Tony asked, moving over to a table to start work.

“My name is Peter!” The boy answered, skipping after him

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” Tony answered,smiling down at the boy. But now Peter was giving him an odd look. 

The boy pointed. “Why do you have a smiley face on your cheek?”

***

By the time Steve’s hair was deemed beautiful, he noticed that his husband was missing from the room. Looking up at the clock high on the wall, he noticed that their time here was almost up. Excusing himself politely from the girls, Steve left towards the hallway.

Looking down it, he saw no sign of Tony. Odd. Maybe he had gone upstairs. Striding towards the wooden staircase, Steve ran into Sister Geraldine. 

“Sister, do you happen to know where Tony has gone off to?” He asked as they began to walk up the stairs together. 

“No, I’m sorry, I haven’t. Last I saw him, he was playing leap-frog up and down the hallway.”

Steve nodded silently and continued up the stairs.

“He may just be up here.” Sister Geraldine answered as they arrived at the second floor. “I was told a few children didn’t come down.” 

Steve nodded and thanked the Sister before heading off down the hall. 

“Oh, and Steve, lovely hair accessories.” 

Steve stopped midway and blushed at himself, reaching up to take the multiple bows out of his hair. Sister Geraldine laugh softly and walked up next to him, placing her hand out to receive the bows. Steve smiled embarrassed at the Sister who seem to be greatly amused.

“I think I can hear voices down the hall. I’ll be in here if you need me.” The Sister added before walking into a small room which looked like an office.

Walking quickly, Steve strode to the end to the hall, stopping at the doorway to look inside the room. 

The sight that Steve received was so beautiful and unexpected that he was completely taken aback. Across the room on a large table, a little boy sat atop a table, smiling and laughing as a little toy robot walked towards him from Tony’s directions. 

Tony’s facial expression was beautiful. He had a look of complete happiness and love towards the young boy, as if they were close family. The idea hit Steve so hard that he nearly took a step back.  _ Family,  _ Steve thought longingly.

At that moment, Tony and the boy seemed to notice Steve’s presence. Tony’s smile grew larger, if that was even possible, at the sight of his husband. The boy looked up as well, looking between the two adults.

“Steve! Come over here! You have to see this!” Tony said, motioning with almost frantic hands for him to come closer.

Steve returned the smile and followed, peering over the other male’s shoulder to closely watch the robot. It had mismatched legs, but with the ingenious use of paperclips and rubber bands, both were now equal length. The toy walked across the length of the table unhindered, before hitting the boy’s leg and falling over.

“Peter made this. Isn’t it amazing?” Tony asked Steve after retrieving the toy, turning his head to look directly at his husband.

Steve looked up before looking towards the child, who he guessed was Peter. 

Peter looked up shyly, blushing now that everyone was paying attention to him. Now when was the last time something like  _ that _ happened to him?  The boy’s glasses were a little lopsided on his face, too large for him, but Steve imagined one day he might grow into them.

“Really?” Steve questioned with a reassuring smile, taking a step to stand beside Tony.

The young boy nodded, the smile on his face returning. If there was one thing Steve was really proud of, it was making kids happy.

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. Sister Geraldine stood at the door. “Peter, dinner's ready. Why don’t you come downstairs?” She spoke kindly.

Peter frowned and lowered himself slowly from above the table. He walked towards the nun, before stopping and darting back to hug Tony. “Thank you for helping me fix him.” The boy said,  voice muffled as he buried his head in Tony’s jacket. 

“No problem, Pete.” Tony answered ruffling the child’s hair before Sister Geraldine called once again. With the call, Peter rushed over to the Sister once again, turning at the doorway to wave both the adult goodbye before leaving.

Sister Geraldine watched the boy run down the hall before turning her attention to the two adults left in the room.

“Little Peter has only been here a few weeks. His parents died in a plane accident and his aunt and uncle were deemed unfit to take adequate care of him.” The Sister explained in an undertone so they wouldn’t be overheard. Her eyes cast downward in sadness.  “Such a terrible thing to occur at a young age. He doesn’t really understand what happened to his parents. He still thinks they’ll come back for him.”

Tony looked down at the words, seeming utterly troubled at the thought that the boy was alone. Was he thinking about his own parents, having died in a car accident? Steve couldn’t help but notice the similarities, but he was not insensitive enough to bring it up. Steve raised an eyebrow at  his husband , trying to evaluate Tony’s emotional state, before a thought came to him. 

“Sister, can we speak to you privately?” Steve asked, and when he earned a curious look from the nun, he quickly added, “ Uh, about your adoption process?”. Sister Geraldine’s face went from surprise to glee faster than Steve could register. She clapped her hands together, now grinning ear to ear. “Oh, of course, Mr. Rogers! How lovely! What a blessed day!”

Tony lifted his head quickly, looking between Steve and Sister Geraldine in bewilderment. Once more, he had been lost in his thoughts, and only brought back at the last second.“Steve, what are you…?”

Steve put his hand on Tony’s shoulder, stopping him mid-sentence, and gave him a reassuring smile. Steve already knew what Tony was trying to say, and replied, “Only if it’s alright with you.”

“And which child are you interested in?” Sister Geraldine asked, looking between the two with a knowing smile .

Steve looked down at Tony, sharing a look of complete happiness and certainty “Peter.”

 

***

After four hours of document signing and a call to Tony’s personal lawyer (paid by the hour for every headache she earns), Steve and Tony were reassured that their adoption progress could continue tomorrow. After saying goodbye again to Peter and telling him that they would be back tomorrow, the pair walked hand in hand to their awaking ride.

Taking their seats in the car, Tony rested his head on his lover's shoulder, still holding his hand. They stayed in that position in silence for a few moments before Tony’s phone started to beep.

Taking his phone out, Tony stared at a message on the screen. It was from Bruce. After reading the message, he read it again, just to make sure. Three times, but he still couldn’t believe it. When Steve prodded him in concern, Tony held it up for both of them to read.

_ Just did a check up on Pepper  _ __  
_ Congratulations! :D _ __  
_ Looks like you’re going to be a father after all. _ _  
_ __ I still have dibs on godfather.

The pair’s eyes widened at the same time, turning to face each other. There were rarely moments between the two of them where  _ both _ were rendered utterly speechless. Natasha would have  _ loved _ to see this.

Tony was the first to speak. He had a little trouble forming the words. “How do you feel about having ... _ two _ kids?”


End file.
